Assassin
by NathanAnderson839037
Summary: Kate, the assassin. But what happens when the person she is supposed to kill is that funny, lovable, omega that she had met at the bar the previous night? What happens when her sister shows up with Humphrey? Anthro. One-Shot.


**(Author) Finally got this out of my head and typed. Sorry for any incorrect facts I may include with this passage. **

Kate's POV:

Humphrey. Just another person thats going to go blip. Thats the name that showed up today, that won't be here tomorrow. But why does it sound so familiar?

Standing up from the bed, I look around my cheap hotel room. One queen sized bed, a night stand, and a small bath room. Crouching down, I reach under the bed and pull our a black gun case. I open it. My gun is nothing special, no gold plating or top dollar customizations. Just a Glock G34 and a custom made suppressor. Perfect for getting the job done.

I get dressed in what normal girls wound never consider to wear. A baggy white t-shirt, tight jeans, but I throw my 'special' coat over it. I call it my special coat because it has several internal pockets, so I can hid my gun and other belongings. Then I clean everything up. Leaving no signs I had ever been to this hotel. I don't have to worry about finger prints - I've burned them off of my hand. Acting normally I stroll to the hotel's parking garage. I spot my car and climb in. Since I'm not normal, I certainly don't have a normal car, but cars are a weak spot for my - don't ask why. I know it's weird, I'm a girl with a weak spot for cars. But come on! It's a 1967 Shelby Mustang! Who could resist!

Then I start my ride out. Once I leave the garage, I floor it, reaching fourth gear before I have to stop for a red light. Once again I'm breaking my code of not drawing attention to myself. If I keep doing this, I'll be in jail in no time. The light turns green and I'm off again, but at a normal speed. The next five minutes nothing happens, I turn a corner and there it is. The place where I'm to make my kill.

Then it hits me. I was here last night. God, what the hell did I do to myself that I don't remember any of it - until now. And that's where the name sounds familiar from. Humphrey was there last night two. He had three friends with him, all trying to make him drink more but he kept refusing saying that he was going to be driving them all home. Then he went back to joking. What a joker he was. Not just lame stuff either. I don't know if I'll be able to make this kill or not.

I park my car far enough away so that it won't be damaged by any other cars and walk in. And my worst nightmare happens. Humphrey is there, but not up at the bar but in a booth. But he's not the problem. It's the white furred bitch sitting beside him.

Lilly, a.k.a my bitch sister. Miss Perfect. Thats what are parents thought of her. Now what they thought then is true now. She, the fashion designer. Me, the assassin.I slip on my sun glasses, and sit down at a booth. It turns out that they also server food here, so I got myself a burger and fries. The burger was good, though the fries a little soggy. All in all, it was half way decent.

"Hello. May I sit with you?" I hear a voice ask.

Looking up to see who it is I almost throw up. Humphrey and Lilly are both standing there, Lilly draped around his shoulders.

"uh.. uh.. uh.. Sure" I answer.

The both slide into the booth across from me.

"Haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" Lilly asks.

"My name is Jackie" I say, remembering not to give her my real name.

"That's a nice name" Humphrey comments.

"Thanks" I say.

We start to make small talk, but in my head I keep going at kill him or leave him be. I finally make my decision. Then Lilly starts to yap and yap and yap. I have my chance.

Lilly's POV:

I'm talking to them about college then suddenly Jackie interrupts.

"Lilly, can I please talk to Humphrey outside for a minute" Jackie says.

"Um... Ok?" I answer.

They both walk out the front door. But they don't come back in. 5 minutes later. Ten. Fifteen. After fifteen minutes, I go outside. I don't see any trace of them. Humphrey's piece-of-shit car is still in the parking lot. I head back inside, sitting in the booth, for another hour. two. Then right before the third.

"Ma'am, we are going to have to ask you to leave, we are closing momentarily" a staff member says.

I head home, but there is no sign of Humphrey. After two days, I call the police. They start a search for him, but till today he hasn't been found.

**(Author) So what do you think of my first one-shot that is not holiday related or based on some other story? I hope you liked it as much as I did. I've had this idea running through my head for forever and a half and HAD to type it up. Now here is what happened:**

10 years later, Kate's POV:

I look too my right, at the passenger seat of my car. Humphrey has his head rested against the window, asleep. Then I quickly take my eyes off the road and look to the bench seat behind me. Our 2 pups, resting on each other, asleep just like Humphrey. Returning my eyes to the road I see the sign.

The sign reads "Welcome to Jasper City" but it might just as well read "Welcome Home"

I haven't been here since before the end of my assassin days. Good memories, though some not so much. I can't believe we're actually moving here.

"Humphrey" I whisper, gently shaking him.

"Whaaa... What?" He mumbles.

"Were almost home. Would you mind waking the kids?" I question.

"Not at all Kate." He starts. He turns around and says to them "Crystal, Jackie. Wake up. Were home. Were finally home"


End file.
